


Keep You Like an Oath

by Flames_and_Jade



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Biting, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade
Summary: Pete, Patrick, and some fantastic sex involving all the things they like...with another set of hands to help things along.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Keep You Like an Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choking On Their Halos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834949) by [PlatinumAndPercocet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumAndPercocet/pseuds/PlatinumAndPercocet). 



  
Sometimes they knew two was too few, sometimes they wanted hands places theirs couldn’t reach, mouths somewhere necks couldn’t bend. 

Sometimes she would ride Patrick’s cock as he lay on his back, Pete’s knees on either side of Patrick’s head, gasping as she stroked his cock as Patrick ate him out, all teeth against his rim while his tongue licked sloppy against the fingers buried deep. 

Pete’s favorite (though he’d never tell anyone that he had this preference) was when Patrick would eat her out while Pete held her arms behind her back, cock growing stiff as he watched Patrick’s hands holding her legs open, arm muscles bunching against her efforts to twist away from his mouth. He would slip a hand away to pull at the delicate chain that connected the clamps tight around her nipples when Patrick pointed a lazy finger at them, and he would grin at the way Patrick’s eyes darkened when she cried out. 

When she was sated and boneless and ready to take back whatever modicum of control he would tolerate, Patrick would grin and settle back against the pillows. Pete would settle on his lap, hard cocks grinding against each other until he felt her hands on his hips. Shuffling back to his knees, he would spread his legs wide and gasp into Patrick’s mouth as she pressed the special strap-on to his waiting hole. The first hint of what was to come always made an electric shock skitter down his spine, leaving him arched and hungry as she pushed inside slowly. Patrick’s hand was wrapped around Pete’s cock; long, gentle strokes that soothe as he murmured praise into his ear. 

She would begin to move at a nod from Patrick, who knew the signs of Pete’s body better than he knew the frets of his favorite guitar. The only noise in the room were Pete’s groans as she teased him with slow, deep thrusts, pulling all the way out to rest the flared tip against him only to press back in. He mouthed at Patrick’s neck as a clever pale hand fondled his balls, rolling them gently before pulling them sharply down as she bottomed out. They both cried out in sync as the double strap-on came to life with a click of the remote in Patrick’s free hand. Pete knew that it had one (large) dildo pressed outwards--the one currently buried in his ass--and one that sat facing inwards on the harness that she had snugged into herself before lacing up and crawling back on the bed. Both were equipped with their own vibrator, which Patrick had turned on to the lowest setting and made Pete’s spine curve as he pressed into the sensation. Her thrusts became faster now, staying inside him as Patrick changed the vibrators to cycle through a rising cycle of tempos that made Pete’s mind go momentarily white as she hit his prostate just right. 

_Touch me._ Patrick’s voice came above the groans and gasps that echoed through the dimly lit room, and Pete leaped to obey. It was hard to balance between her thrusts and his one hand braced next to Patrick’s shoulder, but the precarity made him focus even more as the pleasure thundered through him. Patrick’s eyes rolled back in his head as his hand found his husband’s cock--hard, smooth and pulsing with blood--and he let out a moan of his own. Pete’s hips jerked at the sound, and one of Patrick’s hands came up to brace him upright, to help him keep his balance. The strap-on’s vibrators reached their highest setting at a final button-click, and Pete gasped as Patrick’s hand dropped the remote to twist into the hair at the nape of his neck. He gripped it tight, bending Pete’s neck backwards to make his back arch, opening him deeper to her thrusts. 

Pete cried out at it all--the deep press of her vibrating cock deep inside him, mercilessly pounding against him, the tension and pleasure/pain of Patrick’s hand in his hair--and he struggled to keep it all together, to keep his hand stroking the way he knew Patrick liked it. He was close--no, he was _there_ , but Patrick hadn’t given permission. The room was drowning in sounds of pleasure as words flitted by his ear--it sounded like _pull on it until you come--_ and then Patrick growled in Pete’s ear, his angelic voice ground with gravel and hunger until it rasped down to bury itself in Pete’s gut. _Come now,_ Patrick commanded and then he was biting down, burying his teeth into the place where Pete’s neck joined with his shoulder. Pete’s legs trembled with the force of it, back going shock-straight as she pounded into him, hitting that place that shimmered with starlight and ecstasy as the pain of the hand in his hair and the teeth on his neck was too much, too good, too _perfect..._ and he came untouched until it seemed he was going blind, that he could never stop, that he would _die_ right there between them with nothing but explosive pleasure carrying him into the void. 

He came back buried under a jumble of sweaty arms and legs and mouths. The slick pull of come where his hand was still wrapped around Patrick’s cock as it gave a final spasm told him that his husband had enjoyed that just as much as he had. She was on her back, one leg draped over both of them and the harness’s cock jutting obscenely upwards, still unnaturally rock-hard and trembling with her body. Patrick’s hand ran through Pete’s sweat-slicked hair--it was probably curly as hell, he thought--and then rested on her breast, tracing gentle circles. Patrick nodded at him and he shuffled forward bonelessly so that he could run his tongue over her red, angry nipple when Patrick eased the clip off. She cried out, hand dipping down to press the dildo buried inside her deeper, grinding against it as they removed the other one with the same tender care. When her hand fell away from between her legs, she gave a deep sigh that ended in a laugh. _We should make a porno, we’d make so much money._ All three of them chuckled at the old joke as she rolled to her knees, pulling her head up to flop against the pillows and retrieving the comforter from where it had fallen to the ground. Patrick helped her pull it up as he was bracketed between them--her curled into a ball with her spine pressed to Patrick’s left side, Pete wrapped around him on the right, a leg thrown over Patrick’s hips.

_Take it off, you know you’ll have marks in the morning otherwise._ Patrick murmured, all of the steel gone from his voice and replaced with sleepy concern. She grumbled and Pete rallied the strength to pull his head up and help her with the buckles. Shimmying it off, she reached up and turned the light off before settling back down, curling the blanket around herself and sighing. 

_Night, Layla._ Pete murmured, Patrick’s lips warm against his forehead as he kissed him goodnight. 

_Night, boys. There had better be pancakes waiting when I wake up._ She teased, before letting out a yawn that ended in a murmured chuckle. The quiet descended on the room like a mist, deep and curling. Pete buried his face deeper into Patrick’s neck, smiling as he slipped into the dark. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but shameless, shameless PWP. I had the idea grab a hold of me and it WOULD. NOT. LET. GO. I might have more to add...or not. We'll see how the story moves me. Thank you for reading, and I sure hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
